War for Caroline(Part 2 of Dawn of Caroline)
by TheDRAGONMASTEROFBERK
Summary: Soldiers are coming for Ceasar, his family, and the other apes they must move to a new home. When the colonel murders Ceasar's older son and wife then captures him he finds out just how crazy this colonel is. Now Caroline, Maurice, Rocket, and another human girl who has become Caroline's daughter must rescue Caroline's dad, little brother, and other apes.


**After a battle with some solders at their fake home that they use for battles they returned to their real home. Ceasar had to wait for Blue Eyes and Caroline to get home. Keeping Caroline out of site from evil humans was not only best for her but best for the apes. Bad humans would do terrible things to her or use her. So every attack on their home she watched and took care of the children with Lake. The horn blew that let them know someone was coming. All the apes got their weapons ready but they lowered their weapons as they saw it was just Blue Eyes and Rocket. They got off their horses.**

 **Blue Eyes: Father!**

 **They both breathed heavily as they hugged each other tight. Ceasar let go as Rocket walked up to them.**

 **Ceasar: Welcome home Rocket you look tired**

 **Rocket: It was a long journey**

 **Blue Eyes: Father we found something**

 **Ceasar: Come**

 **As they walked futher into their home Ceasar put his arm around Blue Eyes shoulders. Cornelia walked up to them.**

 **Blue Eyes: Mother!**

 **They hugged as they let go Ceasar picked up Cornelius. Blue Eyes rubbed Cornelius's head.**

 **Cornelia: Look who's here son**

 **They saw that Caroline and Lake returned, as happy as Blue Eyes was to see his sister he wanted to see his girlfriend at the moment. As Blue Eyes walked up to Lake Caroline ran into Ceasar's arms. After that they all had a meeting so Blue Eyes could show them what he found. Blue Eyes showed them a map.**

 **Blue Eyes: This is it father we can start over a new home. Show them Rocket**

 **Rocket handed Ceasar a bag it had sand in it.**

 **Blue Eyes: A desert, It's a long journey but that's why the humans will not find us.**

 **Winter: We must leave tonight!**

 **Blue Eyes: I know you're scared Winter, we all are but we are still planning.**

 **Ceasar: Yes we must find a safe way out of the woods. We will find a way out of here. Apes together strong**

 **Everyone made the sign everyone went to sleep that night except Caroline. Her dreams and desperations of having a child of her own was finally catching up to her. She knew though that she shouldn't add another human to their family though. All of a sudden she saw green lights and men coming down ropes outside the waterfall. She was going to wake Ceasar but he already noticed. He told her to stay back as he went to check it out. He put his hand threw the water and ended up grabbing a rope. He walked back over to Caroline and Blue Eyes who was awake.**

 **Ceasar: Stay here son, protect your mother, brother, and sister**

 **He took off, he almost ran into Winter**

 **Winter: Ceasar what happened?!**

 **Ceasar: How many on patrol?**

 **Winter: Five or six**

 **Ceasar: Get them and get Rocket too**

 **Winter took off Ceasar met up with Rocket and Luca who just killed some solders. On one of the walkie's they heard the cornel talking. Ceasar rushed back to his room and saw the cornel. The cornel turned around and looked at him. Ceasar couldn't find Caroline and Cornelius but he saw Blue Eyes and Cornelia laying dead on the ground. Ceasar took cover as the cornel shot at him missing everytime. The cornel took off the rope pulling him up. Ceasar moaned for his wife and son as the other apes came in.**

 **Luca: Ceasar we can't find Winter, I think he betrayed us!**

 **Ceasar: Have you found Caroline and Cornelius yet?**

 **Luca: We are still searching**

 **Maurice: Come let's go find Ceasar's daughter and son**

 **They left. Ceasar heard a noise and quickly picked up a weapon. Caroline came out of the corner holding Cornelius. Ceasar breathed hard as he put down the weapon.**

 **Ceasar: Caroline Cornelius(Held out his arms)**

 **Caroline and Cornelius were both crying as she ran into his arms. He held them tight.**

 **Ceasar: You're safe now(Whispered)**

 **That night after Ceasar put Cornelius back to bed Ceasar and Caroline cried and could not sleep. Caroline knew there was nothing she could say to make them feel better or help them sleep. But she had to try cause they had a big day tomorrow. So she decided to do the same thing she did with Cornelius since he was a baby. Sing, and she wrote a song for her dad that she has been saving to sing to him. A song about them, their relationship, and him. Caroline walked over, sat in front of Ceasar, wiped his tears, and started singing.**

 **Caroline: Come stop your crying it will be alright just take my hand hold it tight.(Took his right hand and held it tight** **)** **I will protect you from all around you I will be here don't you cry. My arms will hold you keep you safe and warm.(Laid her head against his chest as he held her) This bond between us can't be broken I will be here don't you cry. Cause you'll be in my heart yes you'll be in my heart. From this day on now and forever more. You'll be in my heart no matter what they say you'll be in my heart always. Why can't they understand the way we feel they just don't trust what they can't explain. I know were different but deep inside us were not that different at all. Don't listen to them what do they know? We need each other to have to hold they'll see in time I know.**

 **Caroline stood up pulling Ceasar up with her as she held his hands tight.**

 **Caroline: When destiny calls you, you must be strong I may not be with you but you got to hold on. They'll see in time I know we'll show them together.(Squeezed his right shoulder tightly) Just look over your shoulder I'll be there always.**

 **Caroline: Always(Whispered as she hugged him tightly)**

 **That morning everyone was ready to go Ceasar walked over to Caroline pulling Cornelius by the hand. Caroline was petting the horse Maurice is on before she noticed them.**

 **Ceasar: Caroline, you loved Blue Eyes just as you love your other brother. Watch over him, I'll be back.**

 **He handed Cornelius to her Caroline taking her brothers hand.**

 **Ceasar: I love you so much(Placed his hand on her right cheek rubbing it)**

 **Caroline: Dad where are you going?**

 **Ceasar: I'm going after him I'm killing the cornel**

 **Maurice: Ceasar you're our leader! We can't go without you!**

 **Ceasar: You must, the solders will be back soon**

 **Cornelius: Father!**

 **Rocket: Where is he going?(Ceasar got on a horse and took off)**

 **Ceasar didn't get that far when he noticed three horses following his. One with Rocket on it, one with Luca on it, and the other with Maurice and Caroline on it.**

 **Caroline: Don't worry Lake is taking care of Cornelius**

 **Rocket: Let us help you**

 **Ceasar: No**

 **Rocket: Please, I know what it's like to lose a son**

 **Ceasar: I may not make it by**

 **Caroline: That's why we're going with you to make sure you do**

 **Ceasar gave in and they took off they got to an abandoned field with buildings. They all got off their horses**

 **Ceasar: Search the area**

 **He went into one of the houses a man came walking into few of the other apes carrying fire wood.**

 **The man: I'm just going to put this down**

 **He slowly put down the wood but before he could pull out his gun Ceasar shot him killing him. They heard noises coming from one of the houses they ran into the house and into the back room. They saw a little girl in a bed Maurice and Caroline made the other three lower their guns.**

 **Ceasar: Look around take what you can**

 **Everyone left the room but Maurice and Caroline. Maurice handed the girl a doll she tried to speak but couldn't. As everyone left the house and got on their horses the little girl followed. Caroline knew that this little girl had no one else and that she would die out here.**

 **Caroline: Dad I want to be a mother, this little girl will die without me**

 **Ceasar: We cannot take her Caroline**

 **Caroline: Dad please we I can't leave her. She needs me**

 **Ceasar knew she was right and knew that his daughter should have a child if she wants. So he gave in and the little girl sat in between Maurice and Caroline. After camping for the night not far from a soldiers camp they followed them in the morning without them knowing. The soldiers stopped**

 **Rocket: They stopped(Whispered)**

 **Ceasar: Get down(Gun shots started)**

 **They hid behind a rock Maurice kept Caroline close and she did the same to the little girl.**

 **Rocket: What are they shooting at?**

 **Ceasar: I don't know**

 **As soon as the shots stopped and the soldiers left they went to see what happened. They saw three human bodies buried under the snow. Rocket lifted the first soldiers thing that was covering their face off. It was a women the second was a man but he wasn't dead. He woke up and gasped making them jump back. The man cried in pain Ceasar put down his gun and gently lifted the man's head up,**

 **Ceasar: Why did they shoot you?**

 **The man tried to speak but couldn't Ceasar looked at the little girl.**

 **Maurice: Like her, he can't speak(Pointed at the little girl and he signed)**

 **Maurice: He will die of those wounds(Signed)**

 **Ceasar gently lowered the man's head back to the ground.**

 **Ceasar: Luca**

 **Maurice took the little girl and Caroline away the man nodded his head for Ceasar to do it as Ceasar raised his gun. Ceasar killed him and everyone took off on their horses. They got to a tower all the apes went up it while the little girl and Caroline stayed on the horse. Without knowledge of the apes or the girls someone approached one of the horses and looked threw one of the bags. Who ever it was took a gun. Luca noticed and yelled making the little girl and Caroline jump as the person in the coat jumped on one of the horses and took off. All the apes jumped on horses and chased after the person. The person on the horse let off a couple shots. The person who was out of site for a moment ran into a hole in some kind of hole. The apes ran to the hole and pointed their guns. The person threw the gun out then walked out slowly with his arms raised. It was an ape**

 **Small ape: Bad ape!**

 **All the apes looked at each other**

 **Rocket: Are you alone?**

 **The small ape nodded yes the apes looked at the little girl and Caroline who was standing next to Maurice. The small ape noticed Caroline had a winter jacket on but the little girl didn't. The small ape slowly started taking his jacket off making the apes raise the guns.**

 **Small ape: Cold, her cold(Pointed at the little girl who was shivering even as Caroline held her.**

 **They built a fire and all sat around it**

 **Small ape: I see girls, I think you human but you ape**

 **Small ape: No put down(Made the little girl put down a key)**

 **Ceasar: How long have you been here?**

 **Small ape: Long time**

 **The small ran then came back holding a stuffed animal alligator.**

 **Small ape: Home old home**

 **Ceasar: Are there more apes like you? Apes from zoo?**

 **Small ape: Dead all dead**

 **Small ape: No, no touch(Made the little girl put down the key)**

 **The ape took off again and tripped**

 **Small ape: I'm okay**

 **He returned with food**

 **Small ape: Eat, new friends, special day**

 **Ceasar: Where did you get this?**

 **Small ape: Bad place**

 **Small ape: Here she keep she keep(Gave the little girl the key)**

 **Everyone went to sleep except Ceasar and the small ape. Ceasar kept looking at the little girl who was being held by Maurice. Then at Caroline who was sleeping with her head on Ceasar's head.**

 **Small ape: Who are girls?**

 **Ceasar: I don't know the little one but this one is my daughter. I took her in when she was a baby. Her birth father, the one who raised me when I was a baby got sick and died. Same with his wife, as for the little girl she has no one else. My daughter is raising her as her daughter now. So I guess that would make the little girl my granddaughter.**

 **Small ape: You look sad, do you have ape children?**

 **Ceasar: One, the other was killed by human**

 **Small ape: Soldier?**

 **Ceasar nodded yes**

 **In the morning the little girl and Caroline walked outside and to a tree with pink flowers. Luca walked up to them, grabbed two flowers from the tree, and put one behind the little girls ear and one in Caroline's hair making them smile. Ceasar and the other apes walked out everyone took off on the horses. Ceasar took a drink of water then looked at the little girl and Caroline.**

 **The little girl and Caroline: Thirsty(Signed)**

 **Ceasar handed the water bottle to Caroline she took a drink then the little girl took a drink. They got to a field where they could see apes tied to posts.**

 **Luca: What are they doing?(Signed)**

 **Ceasar: I don't know(Signed)**

 **Solders attacked them Ceasar killed him another solder came.**

 **The solder: Hold it!(Pointed a gun at Ceasar)**

 **Rocket killed him**

 **Rocket: I saw them coming(Signed)**

 **Luca pulled the solders spear out of him and groaned as he fell to the ground. Ceasar and Rocket ran to him They helped groaning Luca back to where the rest of their friends were. Everyone ran to him Caroline and the little girl who cried put their flowers behind his ears. Luca died**

 **Maurice: Ceasar this must stop, It's not too late to join the others. Please(Signed)**

 **Ceasar: They must pay, it was a mistake bringing you all. This is my fight I will finish this alone. Go now, join the others**

 **Ceasar left and went down where the apes were tied to posts. He ran to the edge of the cliff. Below he could see the military camp and apes locked in cages. He heard the ape behind him gasping and ran to him. Ceasar untied him and caught him.**

 **Ceasar: What happened?**

 **The ape: They came out of nowhere and attacked us. We thought they would kill us all but the colonel stopped them. He said they would use us before we died! And they brought us all here!(Signed)**

 **The ape coughed**

 **Ceasar: Use you?**

 **The ape: They've been forcing us to work!(Signed)**

 **Ceasar: What kind of work**

 **The ape died**

 **Ceasar: Wait(Caught him)**

 **Ceasar: Where is my little son(Gently laid the ape on the ground)**

 **A ape knocked Ceasar out when he woke up he was being forced to walk. As they did He looked at all the apes in the cages. Ceasar spotted Cornelius**

 **Cornelius: Father!(Ran over to the cage door)**

 **Ceasar was thrown hard into a cage with other apes then they locked the door and walked away. That morning they were forced to work Ceasar kept passing big rocks to Lake.**

 **Lake: We haven't had food or water since we were brought here(Signed)**

 **Apes fell of one of the walls a Bad Ape forced one of the apes that fell to lean against a log. The Bad Ape started wiping the ape there was five wipes before Ceasar stopped him.**

 **Ceasar: Leave him!(Yelled)**

 **All the apes threw down their rocks and stopped working. The Bad Ape forced the ape who he wiped and Ceasar in front of the colonel. The Bad Ape started wiping Ceasar when he was done he threw Ceasar on the ground. Ceasar kneeled on the ground the colonel kneeled in front of him.**

 **Colonel: Tell them to get back to work**

 **Ceasar: Apes need food and water**

 **Colonel: Tell them**

 **Ceasar: Give them food and water**

 **The colonel shot the ape that was wiped killing him then held his gun against Ceasar's forehead. The colonel started counting before he could get to two Lake lifted a rock. All the apes got back to work**

 **The colonel: String him up Donkey**

 **The Donkey did as he was told Maurice, Rocket, Caroline, the little girl, and the small ape were watching from a cliff.**

 **Rocket: Must save them, but how?**

 **That morning the soldiers gave the apes food and water**

 **Lake: You saved our lives(Signed to Ceasar)**

 **The Bad Ape dumped water on Ceasar. That night Ceasar's friends were underground trying to find a way in and a way to rescue them. Caroline climbed up a ladder the small ape followed her. They looked at the camp**

 **Small ape: What? What do you see?**

 **Small ape: Oh no friend(Saw Ceasar threw a binoculars)**

 **Small ape: No! No! No! Come Come!(Caroline started walking towards the camp)**

 **Small ape: No come back! No come!(Caroline stopped and looked at him)**

 **Caroline counited walking Bad Ape cut Ceasar down.**

 **The colonel: If he's still alive in the morning he goes back to work like everyone else. Or you shoot him**

 **Small ape: Come come(Said to Maurice, Rocket, and the little girl as they came out of the hole)**

 **Small ape: Ceasar's daughter she go in!**

 **Caroline walked up to Ceasar's cage she put her hand in and rubbed his head. He woke up and looked lovingly at his daughter. As Ceasar kneeled Caroline grabbed a bucket water and helped Ceasar drink. The apes called her over so they could give her food. After getting the food she walked back over and gave it to Ceasar. All the apes made their sign Caroline smiled at her dad as she did the same. He smiled proudly at her he heard and saw people coming.**

 **Ceasar: Hide! Quick!(Said worriedly)**

 **She hid so she was still near his cage**

 **Maurice: Humans will kill her! Or keep her captive! Or use her!**

 **Rocket walked in three solders surrounded him Caroline took off back to their friends. Rocket was locked in with the other apes that morning Ceasar was forced to work with the others. That night everyone was brought back to their cages. Caroline and the little girl ran back into the tunnel.**

 **Small ape: I do(Moving a stick in and out of the ceiling)**

 **Caroline and the little girl ran to where Maurice was**

 **Maurice: Apes back in cages?**

 **Caroline and the little girl nodded yes**

 **Maurice: You two are very brave**

 **The little girl: Brave?(Signed)**

 **Maurice: Brave!**

 **The little girl: Brave!(Signed)**

 **The little girl: Ape? Me ape?(Signed)**

 **Maurice: You are-**

 **Maurice took her key out of her pocket**

 **Maurice: Nova, Nova**

 **The little girl smiled the small ape ran over**

 **Small ape: Come come see**

 **He took them over to where he was digging**

 **Small ape: I do, what now?**

 **Maurice pointed to his back then kneeled**

 **Small ape: What?**

 **Maurice repeated his gesture**

 **Small ape: Oh no, no, no**

 **Maurice roared at him Caroline couldn't help but laugh at the small apes reaction. Since the minute they met this ape he's been nothing but a weirdo and a huge wimp.**

 **Small ape: Okay**

 **Small ape dug a hole where the ape's cage was and dug his head threw. The apes noticed him.**

 **Rocket: This is the ape I told you about!(Signed)**

 **A ape: Thank you friend(Signed)**

 **They took each other's hand Caroline tapped Maurice's shoulder as her and Nova noticed water flowing in. Small ape yelped as he fell when Maurice moved Rocket looked in the hole.**

 **Rocket: What's wrong?(Signed)**

 **Maurice closed the door that water was coming threw**

 **Rocket: We can't keep digging it will flood the tunnels!(Signed to Ceasar)**

 **Lake: If we don't we can't reach the children!(Signed)**

 **Ceasar: We must leave now more soldiers are coming. Humans will destroy each other and us with them! We'll have to get the children out above ground!(Signed)**

 **Rocket: How?(Signed)**

 **An ape threw mud at the soldier above them on his neck**

 **The soldier: Hey! You animals!**

 **He ran down, walked inside the cage, and locked the door behind him.**

 **The soldier: Who did that?(Pointing his gun)**

 **The ape threw mud on the side of his head all the apes moved. The soldier saw the ape with mud in his hands. Maurice pulled the soldier threw the ground and killed him. Maurice threw the soldiers keys ontop Rocket unlocked the door then freed Ceasar. They ran to the children's cage and Ceasar unlocked the door and walked in. Cornelius and Ceasar noticed each other Ceasar smiled and Cornelius ran into his arms.**

 **Ceasar: I love you son( Whispered as he held him close)**

 **Everyone was freed they helped the children into the hole. After the children were in the adults went in.**

 **Rocket: Hurry! Let's go!(Signed to Ceasar)**

 **Rocket: Ceasar what's wrong?(Signed)**

 **Ceasar: Hurry you must go**

 **Rocket: Without you? No(Signed)**

 **Rocket did anyways the other army's helicopters arrived and started blowing up the place. It turned morning as Ceasar walked into colonel's office then his bedroom. He was laying on his bed Ceasar walked over and grabbed his gun from the dresser. The colonel looked up at him as Ceasar pointed the gun at him. The colonel tried to speak but couldn't the colonel grabbed Ceasar's wrist and pushed the gun into his forehead. The colonel looked up at him with sad eyes as Ceasar refused to do it and put the gun on the dresser. As Ceasar walked out of his room the colonel shot himself killing himself. Soldiers started pounding on the door calling for the colonel. As they broke the door down Ceasar grabbed some bombs and jumped off the balcony. Ceasar ran off he was about to throw the bomb at a gas tank but he fell as someone shot him. The soldier walked over to him Ceasar took the arrow out of his side. Bad Ape shot the launcher at the soldier killing him. The soldier by Bad Ape shot him and killed him. Ceasar ran then jumped down in the the tunnels an avalanche started Ceasar and the other apes ran.**

 **Small ape: Oh no! Oh no!(Pointing at the avalanche)**

 **Rocket pulled him away Ceasar and all the other apes crawled high into the trees. Once the avalanche ended Ceasar saw all the apes were safe in the trees. All the apes and Caroline cheered Ceasar smiled happily and breathed relivly as he saw Lake holding Cornelius and Maurice holding Caroline. Nova was on Maurice's back they all made their way to a Arizona desert with mountains and a lake. When they arrived they all played happily in excitement of their new home. Caroline and Nova took Cornelius's and Nova motioned Small Ape to follow. The three of them played with Cornelius as Ceasar and Maurice sat down next to each other and watched. Maurice noticed Ceasar was bleeding he breathed sadly. Ceasar took his hand**

 **Ceasar:** **Don't worry Maurice you are all home now. Apes are strong with or without me.**

 **He patted Maurice's hand**

 **Maurice: Son, daughter, and granddaughter will know who their father and grandfather was. And what he did for all of us(Signed)**

 **Maurice: Ceasar(Gasping as Ceasar slowly fell to the ground and died)**

 **Everyone looked up as Maurice cried**

 **Caroline: Dad! No! No! No!(Crying her heart out as she ran to him and threw herself on his body)**

 **Maurice rubbed her back, they had a funereal and buried him. From that moment on Caroline became the leader. When Cornelius turned a teenager he and she were both the leader. Caroline missed Ceasar desperately, the only thing that brought her true joy was raising her daughter Nova. Maurice who was always like an uncle to Caroline always watched over her and kept her safe.**


End file.
